Tendencies of a Lycanthrope
by TheFoolsFlyingShip
Summary: This is a great story about love, dispair, and determination. This story was inspired by a certain group of pictures by a certain deviant, and a certain group of comments spoken by another. With their powers combined with my editing and expansion, we have created a moving tale of a young mare fighting every day to escape the prison she is confined physically, and mentally.
1. Act I & II

Tendencies of a Lycanthrope

Original story by Dreamflight7

Extended and modified by Thefoolsflyingship

Image and Inspiration by MadHotaru

Act I: The Lost Screw

[_Doctor Stable was probably the kindest to Screw Loose in the whole hospital. On a regular basis, he would feed her, clean her, play with her, and help her to feel welcome and normal. Sometimes Doctor Sun would feed her biscuits! One day, when he was feeding her some vegetables, he noticed how well her manners were and was impressed with the fact that she was starting to act like an normal pony._]

Doctor Stable: (_Rubs her mane with his hoof_) Good girl, Screw Loose!

[_That comment from Doctor Sun made Screw Loose feel so special inside. She had never been told that before. Through their time together, Screwloose had begun to develop feelings for the good Doctor (or as some would say, "puppy love")._]

Screwloose: (_Barks at Doctor Stable excitedly_)

Doctor Stable: (_Sympathetically_) I am happy to see how well you are doing, but you will have to still learn English, my dear.

[_ScrewLoose's smile faded. She had been told to speak English all day, and out of everything she did, that was the only problem that actually bothered her. For the rest of the meal, Screwloose was quiet._]

[_Later on in the day, Screwloose was sadly playing with her favorite red ball as always. She wished that she could tell the good doctor how she felt, let alone tell anypony anything. However, something inside her mind was preventing her from doing such. As if, she was trapped inside some mental prison of impossibility_]

Screwloose: (_whining sadly as she pushes the ball to the wall._)

[_Suddenly she heard a voice rose in the hallway; it was the voice of Doctor Stable. He sounded like he was in trouble. Screwloose dropped her ball and ran toward the voice of the good doctor. When she found him, she saw that he was talking to two ponies. One of them had a green coat, a doctor's suit, a black mane, a cutie mark of a parchment with a medical cross on it, and he had a unicorn's horn. Next to him was a much bigger pony with brown-gold coat, a medical scrub and hat, a red mane, and a cutie mark of an opened straightjacket. The sight of that mark made Screwloose sick to her stomach. Luckily for her they had not noticed her yet due to Doctor Stable's anxious behavior._]

Doctor Stable: (_Aggravated_) …you still have not answered my question Snider, why are you here?

Snider: That is Doctor Snider, and we are here for an animal.

Doctor Stabe: (_confused_) but this is a medical hospital, not a veterinary clinic.

Snider: of course, we came for an ANIMAL. (_Points hoof in direction of Screwloose_) Particularly that one there.

Doctor Stable: (_Turns to see Screwloose, who is now welling up with tears at this horror_)...No...!

[_For the first time in her life since she entered the hospital, Screwloose was overcome with a sense of horror that she never felt before and something told her this was just the beginning._]

Act II- The Weakness

[_Although it was just mere seconds, to Screwloose, it felt like hours. The unicorn named Snider was head of the Blackheart Mental Institution. A facility that was more like a prison rather than a clinic. It was infamous for its corrupt and horrible nature due to its ownership under the powerful alicorn Lord Habeas, who controlled all of Equestria's departments of Justice and confinement of those who did not fit his ideals. As Snider continued to explain, Lord Habeas was an alicorn of order and he despised any form of oddity, error, individual, or chaotic. In his hatred had decreed a new law to have any patent of questionable mentality or strange behavior place in the blackheart mental facility to be "regulated" into proper citizens of Equestria. As for poor Screwloose, she was jut was Snider was looking for._]

Snider :( _Shows the Habeas's law_) This ANIMAL belongs in a mental institution; Doctor Sun. Lord Habeas demands it. You have a pony of questionable behavior, and Lord Habeas wants her to be "regulated."

Doctor Stable :( _stands in front of Screwloose to defend her_)"You ARE NOT taking Screwloose away from here!" I do not care what Habeas thinks of her, we are taking good care of her OUR way and that is how it is going to stay!

[_Screw Loose whined in fear, and hid behind Doctor Sun. She barked, trying to speak, trying to push at that barrier in her mind that stopped her in the past. In her mind, she pushed and pushed as much as she could so she could get something out to prove to them that she was sane. First it was simple whimpering then she began to make a strange sound, as if she was saying a word._]

Screwloose: I...I..I N..N..o...r..r...ra..azy!

Snider: See? MEN- TAL. Give her to us, or we will bring a charge of withholding justice into this. You would have to shut down you clinic and you would be imprisoned in the royal dungeon.

Doctor Stable: (_stomps his hoof angrily_) I. Don't. CARE! If you want her, you will have to go through me!

[_Screw whimpered sadly. She knew crossing the law was not good. As she moved around Doctor Sun, he turned in shock to see her walking toward the two ponies. Snider smiled and gestured to the other pony. The other pony then left to prepare the carriage for taking Screwloose to Blackheart. She could see on the side on the carriage were the words: EQUESTRIAN SOCIETY OF ORDER: we care for your protection! As Screwloose trotted toward the inside of the carriage, she felt a light tug on her scrub, she turned to see Doctor Stable, with an expression of fear and agony, look at her with a tearful look as if his eyes spoke to her begging her to stay with him. She wanted to stay of course, but she knew that there was no choice._]

Screwball: (_stares into Doctor Sun's eyes._) r..r...ruv roo...I..I...I rot...rot...rot roo ro..." (_She cleared her choking throat._)"I lo...o...I..I..I...I...go...g...ot t...go... [_Before she could anything else, Snider strapped a large metal mussel over her face and was dragged and lock into the carriage. Shortly after the door was shut and locked, the carriage began to move away. Doctor Sun immediately began to chase after the carriage, seeing a tearful Screwloose looking out from one of the barred windows._]

Doctor Stable: (_gasping for breath_) I…..will…..free….you….I….promise.

[_The good doctor cased the carriage as fast as his hooves could carry him but alas, he was soon exhausted and fell to the ground. He watched as the carriage rolled away, along with his most precious patent._]

Doctor Stable: (_exhausted_) Screwloose…Celestia Damn it! (Doctor _Sun gets up and watches with a tearful expression as the carriage disappears in the distance_) Be strong Screwloose, I will think of something

[_As Screwloose watched Ponyville disappear from the distance, she rolled into a ball on the carriage floor, and cried as she reached the Blackheart mental institution, were her troubles were about to truly begin._]


	2. Act III

Tendencies of a Lycanthrope

Original story by Dreamflight7

Extended and modified by Thefoolsflyingship

Image and Inspiration by MadHotaru

* * *

Act III- The Initiation

[_It seemed like ages for poor Screwloose as the carriage rolled closer to the dreaded Blackheart asylum. Screwloose was being sent there because a Alicorn named Habeas ordered all ponies with "oddities" to be placed in Blackheart to be "treated" of their conditions. As Screwloose woke up to a large let of lights, she heard the sound of rain pouring onto the roof of the carriage and the booming of thunder. A pair of sounds she did not like one bit.]_

Screwloose: (Curls _up and whimpers) _do…d...tr

[_As she tried to talk, she remembered Stable's last words to her before her departure. How will the good doctor get her out of this madness? Just then, she heard a loud thud and the large iron doors of the carriage opened up. There before her stood Snider, the Unicorn responsible for her predicament. Screwloose tried to bark and charge at him, only to choke herself on the chains she was anchored to. She then say a large earth pony get onto the carriage, unhook her chain lock with his mouth, and then bucked Screwloose out of the carriage and into the muddy ground before Snider._

Snider: (_chuckles softly)_ I see you are like an animal, attacking everything you see and wallowing in the mud like the rabid little bitch you are.

Blackheart guard: Sir, the subject is unchanged from the carriage. Permission to take her into the courtyard.

Snider: Of course, put her with the rest of the "them". Then we can have them all sorted out.

Blackheart guard: Yes sir. (_Lifts hoof up in a salute)_ Hail Lord Habeas!

Snider: (_sights and lifts hoof up)_ Hail Lord Habeas.

[_Imminently after his salute, the guard grabbed Screwloose's muzzle chain with his mouth and began to drag her towards the huge Asylum. The sight of it alone was enough to drain any shred of courage and hope within the barking pony. Screwloose tried and tried to pull away from the guard. She pulled so hard that the metal muzzle she was placed in began to cut her face. Alas, the guard's strength plus the muddy ground made the attempt pointless and soon enough Screwloose, covered in blood and mud, watched as the he gate behind her closed shut. Enclosing her in this hell she would have to call home._

* * *

[_Back in Ponyville, Doctor Stable was hard at work; he had been thinking of various ideas to get his patient back. His ideas ranged from bribing medical officials, to braking into Blackheart. As he sat on a bench, mentally exhausted form his futile plans, he thought about Screwloose and what she would experience at Blackheart]_

Doctor Stable: (_Sighs_) what can I do? I want to help you Screwloose, but there is no way a mere doctor like me can go against that group, especially since they are led by Habeas. How in Celestia's name do I compete against that?

[_Suddenly, it hit the doctor like a ton of bricks. Princess Celestia of course! Habeas is a member of the royal court and if Celestia orders him to let Screwloose go, he will have to oblige. The only thing he needs to do is to let the princess know about the situation, and the good Doctor knows a certain "egghead" friend is the best chance he's got.]_

Doctor Stable: (_gets off the bench and starts running towards the Ponyville library_) I hope this actually works. Please...Please let this work.

* * *

[_Screwloose shook with fear as she saw other ponies, unicorns, and pegasi all grouped up into the courtyard of Blackheart. As she looked around her surroundings she saw the tall metal walls with flood lights beaming upon the demented mob. On the top of the wall were Blackheart guards, Unicorns armed with strange looking sticks. As Screwloose wondered what those were for, a lone Pegasus began to fly up into the rainy sky. As the other ponies watched him, he turned around and looked down on his comrades.]_

Crazy Pegasus: Gudbie, yu dumiheds! Ey wil remembur tu snd u ay holodaie ka-

[_Before he could finish his salutation, there was a loud crack in the air. Screwloose remembered hearing the same sound on the radio back at the hospital. The sound was used in a radio show about crime fighting ponies when the bad pony used something called a gun. As Screwloose made the realization, she felt something soft and wet plop on her head. As she picked it off her head she examined the object. It was a small pink blob with red liquid covering it and it smelled awful. As she turned around to see were it came from, a huge splat came from the center of the courtyard. All of the ponies gathered around the corpse of the Pegasus, who shot in the head by one of the guards and his brains splattered all over the crowd below him._]

Crazy Unicorn: Oh my Celestia! They killed that Pegasus!

Crazy Unicorn's friend: You bastards!

[_The resulting scene obviously causes the convicted ponies to scatter in panic, only with no place to go. Upon seeing this, Screwloose backed away and suddenly began to vomit. However her muzzle was preventing her to vomit properly and thus she began to choke, the sigh of this caused panic within the crowd of crazy ponies. Suddenly the muzzle was yanked off and tossed aside by a pony whose hoof caught the chain. As Screwloose finished vomiting and looked up and saw on a balcony stood Snyder, a few guards, and a tall Alicorn._]

_[The Alicorn was grey in color with a black and silver mane and beard; his eyes were red and silted, like a reptile's eye. The alicorn's curved horn had been replaced with metal but apparently still worked as he had a document floating before him. As he finished reading the document, he extended his mechanical wings. She saw that the alcorn wore silver armor and had an amulet that she remembers seeing on a blue unicorn a long time ago. As she saw Snider saluting to him, Screwloose realized that must be Lord Habeas.]_

Habeas: (_Turning his attention to the frantic crowd of ponies_) CEASE!

[_Habeas's voice roared into the air and shook the walls of the Asylum. Immediately after, all of the ponies stopped panicking and turned their attention to the balcony, were the Alicorn stood looking down on his new subjects_]

Habeas: Greetings, I am Lord Habeas, I control the judicial and correctional departments of all of Canterlot. You are probably wondering why you are here?

[_Some of the ponies looked around for the answer. However, Screwloose, remembering the decree Habeas made, only replied with a growl_]

Habeas: You all are seen as harmful to the order or Canterlot. Your chaotic nature and erratic behavior is an abomination to the kingdom and its residence. You are here today because you need to be fixed properly and efficiently. Starting tomorrow, you will all begin your rehabilitation into proper servants of the empire. However, for now… (_Turns to Snider and nods as he vanishes off the balcony_)

Snider: All right, let us have the unicorns, Pegasi, and earth ponies separated by type.

Blackheart Guard: Sir yes sir!

[_Screwloose watched as the guards on the walls dropped down to the crowd of ponies and start separating them by their types. Snider then shoots a magic bolt from his horn into the air and the bolt creates a force field around the asylum._]

Snider: That is to make sure you do not end up as a moving target like you feathered friend (_points his hoof to the Pegasus corpse being moved by guards_). Now, prepare for your "initiation."

[_Just the sound of that word made Screwloose's heart stop as she along with the other earth ponies, were rounded up, and began moving into a doorway on one of the walls. Suddenly Screwloose heard crying and turned around. She saw a little unicorn filly crying for her mother. She then saw a Pegasus mother flying over to the little filly and embracing her gently. Two guards and even Snider himself tried to move her but it was futile. Then, there was a large boom, and appearing before them all was Lord Habeas who came to see what all the fuss was about._]

Habeas: Pegasus, why do you disobey my orders, do you hate your empire?

Silver Lining: My name is Silver Lining, and I do not hate the empire, but I love my child and will not be separated. I would rather die than to never see my filly again.

Habeas: I see…so you would sacrifice your life for this filly?

Silver Lining: Yes.

Habeas: Fine…

[_After a few seconds, Habeas horn glows red and he points it at Silver Lining and her filly, however instead of killing her, he lifts her filly into the air instead._]

Silver Lining: (_trying to move only to have the guards hold her down by her wings_) what are you doing? (_She realized instantly what the alicorn is going to do_) LEAVE HER ALONE! KILL ME INSTEAD BUT SPARE HER! (_Silver Lining suddenly feels her eyelids open, unable to shut them. She also realized she could not turn her head away from Habeas or the filly._]

Habeas: You will watch this. Let this be a reminder of whom you would die for.

[_Instantly, he uses his magic to slowly twist one of the back hoofs of the filly, causing it to squeal in pain. Silver Lining responded by screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to move but unable to because of the magic and the guards. Habeas then rips the hoof off and begins to twist the other hoof, followed by ripping off that hoof_]

Silver Lining: STOP…PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! I WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT! I WILL OBEY YOU JUST LET MY FILLY LIVE!

Habeas: Excellent.

[_Habeas orders one of his guards to fetch him a metal rod. After the guard gives Habeas the rod, Habeas floats it into the air and uses magic to heat it up until it is glowing brightly._]

Habeas: Your first task now it to watch me kill your filly before you very eyes.

[_Habeas proceeds to place the hot metal rod against the filly's wounds. Fresh screams bust from the filly's mouth and her voice began to become shrill and raw. Habeas then proceeded to slowly twist and rip off the remaining limbs of the small filly while pressing the rod up to her wounds. It was surprising how this little filly survived all this, but it was obvious that Habeas's magic was keeping her alive for as long as he wished. Habeas then brought the limbless filly up in front of her mother and proceeded to rip the filly's horn off and shove it in Silver Lining's mouth. Followed by twisting and ripping the filly's head off, covering her broken mother in blood._]

Habeas: (_Drops the metal rod in front of Silver Lining and stabs the filly's body through it)_ Let this be a reminder of what you lose when you disobey orders.

[As _the guards take Silver Lining away, Habeas turned to see Screwloose staring back at him with her eyes flowing with tears and a puddle of vomit beneath her. she continued to glare at him until a guard proceeded to force her back with the group of earth ponies. As Habeas watched the last group leave the courtyard, Snider came up to him._]

Snider: L-Lord Habius, was that necessary to do that?

Habeas: Are you questioning my methods?

Snider: No my lord, I was wondering if what you just did was effective.

Habeas: If it worked, then she will be broken and will obey my every word. If not, then the pegasus will simply kill herself. Then I will reanimate her and then she will be truly loyal, just like the rest of them.

Snider: I see… I am still surprised you used her kid though.

Habeas: I know for many parents, the offspring are the most vulnerable targets. If you can control that weakness, you can make your opponent bend to your will.

Snider: But what about you Lord Habeas, do you have fi-I mean offspring?

Habeas: I have one, a Pegasus unfortunately. Nevertheless, she has no importance to me. In fact, if it were not for Celestia and her "elements," I would have killed her myself. Do you not understand how disgraceful it is for somepony as powerful and feared as me to have a daughter who is afraid of her own shadow? Not to mention what her element.

Snider: My lord, wouldn't that ma-(_begins to choke from Habeas's magic_)

Habeas: The reason I despise people questioning me Snider, (_Breaks Snider's neck_) it becomes a nuisance to deal with the aftermath.

[_Habeas proceeds to use his magic to lift Snider's body into the air, heal his neck, and restore the life in his body._]

Habeas: Never do that again or I will revive you again, but without a concince. Now deal with initiating the earth ponies. (_Teleports away)_

Snider: (_Gasping and weezing_) Y…Yes Lo..rd..Habeas

[_Snider proceeds to retain his composure and teleports to the earth pony wing of Blackheart. As he passed the ponies in their respectable rooms, he comes across Screwloose's room. In his mind, he remembers her as the pony that he obtained from ponyville. Suddnely, he hears her making noises as if she was trying to speak._

"Do..ct..r…r..r.I…lo…v…u"

Snider: (_smirks upon realization_) So you liked that doctor back at ponyville huh you stupid mutt? Well; thanks to Lord Habeas's advice, I have gotten an idea on how to break you. However, do not worry, in time you will get to see your precious doctor. I just wonder if your future "condition" will complicate things.

[As _Snider trotted away snickering, Screwloose looked around her empty cramped cell and then curled up onto the bed and forced herself to go to sleep. For she knew, tomorrow was not going to be good.]_


End file.
